


Origins

by brotherlys



Category: Creepypasta - Fandom
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-11-29
Updated: 2018-12-19
Packaged: 2019-09-02 07:18:59
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 4
Words: 4,276
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16782259
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/brotherlys/pseuds/brotherlys
Summary: JTK rewrite.





	1. One

The clock on the wall ticked down the hours till school started. He dreaded it; the ten minutes until he had to go outside to the bus was slowly decreasing and he wanted the time to last forever. New schools were always hard. Well, that’s what Liu had heard anyways. He’d never changed schools before, so he wouldn’t really know.

The house they lived in now was nice; big and roomy and he didn’t have to share a bedroom with Jeff anymore. Though, it’s hard going to sleep without someone else in the room when he’d grown so accustomed to his brother’s sleep talking and snoring. Maybe he should get a stuffed animal, but he figures at the age of eleven he’s too old for one.

Then he hears Jeff yelling that it’s time to leave to the bus stop, and he shoves the rest of his forgotten toast in his mouth and tosses his backpack strap around his shoulder and meets his brother by the door.

“You ready?” The words leave his mouth sounding as nervous as he felt.

Jeff thought for a moment, before running into the coat closet. He came back out with a snapback hat that Liu had given him for his last birthday.

“Now I’m ready. Let’s go.” The smile Jeff gave him as they walked out the door calmed his nerves a bit.

There was at least another ten minutes before the bus actually came, but Jeff really didn’t want to end up missing the bus on the first day of school, so they left early.

It was early fall, and still warm out from the summer months behind them. Liu wore Jeff’s sweatshirt (he’d originally stole it from Jeff’s closet, but he ended up just giving it to him.) while Jeff himself wore nothing over his t-shirt. It wasn’t cold, but it was windy, and it messed up both their hairs as they walked.

There were kids already at the bus stop, even if it was already so early as is.

The kids eyed them; they were new after all.

“Hey Randy, looks like we got some fresh meat.” A boy who looked around Jeff’s age nodded towards them. He was on the bigger side, but not enough so that he could be considered fat.

The brothers approached them, Jeff boastful and confident while Liu hid his face in the sweatshirt.

“So.” A taller, skinny kid behind them spoke. “Who are you?” His voice was cold, and just then did Liu notice that all the other kids at the bus stop had formed a bubble around the three boys who were talking to them.  
Jeff piped up. “I’m Jeffrey, but you can call me Jeff. And this,” He stuck his thumb towards his brother. “Is Liu. We’re new.” The morning air was filled with Jeff’s voice, and then a snort erupted from who Liu believed was Randy.

“Well, new kids, hope you enjoy your stay.” The tone of his voice was sugar-sweet and if Liu had trusted any of these kids before, he certainly didn’t now.

The bus then pulled up, and all three boys moved past him, the taller one knocking into Liu. He acted as if it were an accident, but Liu knew better.

“Buncha dicks.” The words were slightly whispered from Jeff, but it still made Randy’s head snap around from the stairs and glare at Jeff.

The rest of the kids filed in line for the bus, including Jeff and Liu. The kid behind him in line was Billy, whose birthday party they were going to in about a week.

He was a nice kid, though he looked way younger than he was. He tapped on Liu’s shoulder and whispered something as quiet as possible.

“Look out for them. They’re… they’re bullies and they’ll get you if you cross them.” Liu nodded, though he already somewhat suspected that. He still mouthed a ‘thanks’ to him.

Soon, he was seated next to Jeff in what was probably the middle zone of the bus.

“Nervous?” Liu could only nod at the question, and the recent encounter with Randy didn’t really help.

Maybe it was a bad idea to move here.


	2. Chapter 2

The ride to school was uneventful; Jeff talking to him nonstop about things Liu could care less about and a constant chatter of all the other kids on the bus.

Soon, they arrived where he was dreading. School.

It was the first day of school, always the worst, and for Liu, it was the first day of middle school. Jeff had already told him about all the wonders (and horrors) of it, and Liu wasn’t too happy. But, like all the other kids, he got off went into the building.

He had his schedule, check. Bookbag, check. Impending dread of first hour, check. He tried to find Billy, who was in his grade, but the other seemed to have disappeared. Whatever; he’d probably see him in the assembly that’s during third hour.

He’d already had a short tour of the place during orientation, but it was still confusing and maze-like to him. He’d had to ask several people already how to find…. Mr. Hanbrok’s room.

Eventually, he found the cramped classroom. It was on the second floor and had the outside wall made completely of windows.

His eyes scanned over the faces; he knew none of them, which was (mind the sarcasm) spectacular.

Liu made his way to the back of the classroom, the only place where he could have a table to himself.

He wondered how Jeff’s first day was going.

~

The days passed, months came and went. Billy’s birthday party got canceled due to rain, but they were invited to the one next year.

He and Jeff stuck together for the most part; Randy, (and who Liu learned to be) Troy, and Keith were still the stereotypical bullies and had tried to start things with him more times than he can count.

Jeff always got into fights with them, coming home bruised and beaten. His pride never faltered, though. It always happened again and again.

Liu tried to get him to stop, but Jeff never did. He’d blow Liu’s concern off with a “yeah, yeah” and then the next day Liu would, once again, be patching Jeff up.

~

Halloween, Thanksgiving, Christmas, New Years; they all passed quickly and soon enough it was summer again. Liu never liked the heat, but the time off of school was always nice. He and Jeff played together; at the pool, the beach, parks. Water-balloon fights in swimming shorts, Mom yelling at them for getting soaked and getting her furniture wet. Yeah, summer wasn’t so bad, considering.

Though they did run into Randy and his lackeys quite a few times. Liu ignored them while Jeff yelled obscenities and flipped them off. And then Jeff got into a fight with them, Liu trying to pull his violent and prideful brother away.

Like all good things, summer ended and back to school they were, both a year older than they had been the last time. Liu, who soon would be thirteen in October and Jeff, who had turned fifteen last April.

Liu knew the school now; every hiding place where teachers wouldn’t catch him when he wanted to skip, which teachers would let him get away with being tardy, which bathrooms that held stoners and kids making out. He also had a small circle of people he sat with at lunch, but he wouldn’t really consider them friends. They were nice company, though.

Billy was somewhat his friend. They hung out a bit, considering they were neighbors. He’d personally invited him and Jeff to his birthday party this year, instead of his mom doing it for him. It was in less than a week away at this point, and Liu was looking forward to it.

Of course, just because school got easier didn’t mean he liked it any better than he did before. He was failing math, though the teacher never got on his case about it. He had A’s in social studies and art, the rest being B’s and C’s.

Liu quite liked what he did after school; nothing. Usually, he would talk with Jeff, watch a movie, do his homework if he had any. It was sort of a ritual by now, Liu supposes. His life was probably boring by normal standards, but he liked it just fine.

Billy’s party soon came, and with that meant the hassle of getting ready for it. Liu and Jeff had pitched together to get him some games for his XBox, and they were going early to help set up, since they’re neighbors and all that.

Billy’s mom had gone the extra mile this year, and there was a huge bounce house in the backyard being slowly inflated with air. Liu started in awe at it; it was huge and probably made for bigger kids, since most bounce houses are for elementary schoolers below 5th grade. Bright colors adorned the tabletops and house sides, decorations were already everywhere as they arrived.

Billy rushed up to greet them, his parents in tow.

“Liu! Jeff!” Billy hugged them both. He was always… the affectionate type. “I’m glad you came.”

The birthday boy was practically beaming. “Of course, wouldn’t miss it,” Liu said and held out the gift. “Where should we put this?”

“I got it; thank you, boys.” Billy’s mom took the gift from Liu’s hands, a sweet smile on her face.

Other people were starting to arrive now, and it seems they were too late to help with decoration.

The party was slow, at the beginning anyways. Kids were jumping in the bounce house while their parents collectively tried to get the music to play from the speakers.

It was fun, for the most part. The cake and presents time came, and things started to get better from there. More games, more shrieks of joy. One of the adults even dragged out a slip’n’slide, despite it being the middle of September.

Liu was enjoying it, and from the looks on all the other kids' faces, they were too.

The adults had started to file inside, as had the little kids, but Liu stayed out. Jeff, too, and Billy with a few of his friends.

They talked amongst themselves. About school, about the weather, about the presents Billy had gotten. They considered going inside, but the adults were in there talking about god-knows-what and that would be, well, boring.

Then there’s a crunch of leaves from outside the fence, footsteps —loud, obnoxious, and obvious. Liu didn’t know who would come to the party this late; everything was already done and over with…?

He got his answer soon, with a familiar face and a miniature torch being shoved in his face.

“Any of you move or scream for help, and he burns.” Randy, holding Liu back from behind in a chokehold. This had to be.. some sort of crazy dream, right?

Jeff took a step forward, slowly. “Let him go.”

The heat and burning on his neck proved it wasn’t. A hand was slapped over his mouth to muffle his scream of pain.

“I said.” His voice, Randy’s voice, was threatening. “Don’t move.”

Liu was trying to writhe out of Randy’s hold, but Keith and Troy circled around to help hold him.

“We’ll let him go, but then you have to come with us; alone.” He was talking to Jeff, whose fists were clenched in what Liu assumed was anger.

To Liu’s horror, Jeff nodded. He could practically feel the Cheshire grin spread on Randy’s face.

“Perfect.”

He shoved Liu forward towards the other kids, all of them frozen in horror as Jeff walked towards Randy, towards Troy and Keith and the miniature torch Randy was wielding.

Liu was going to run up and attack them, scream for help, try to get the adults, but Jeff made the first move and landed a hit to Randy’s face.

The red-haired boy’s face morphed from smug to furious in a matter of seconds as he clutched his cheek in pain.

“Troy. Do it.”

Do what?

Troy grinned and pulled out a jug of lighter fluid from the back of his pants. Keith then grabbed Jeff, holding him securely.

It didn’t dawn on Liu what was happening till it was too late, Jeff on the ground screaming and Troy, Keith, and Randy were gone. The rest of Billy’s friends were panicking, a girl had whipped her phone out and was talking with 911. The adults came out, confused; then horrified.

Jeff was put out, but not until the damage was done and he was in the back of an ambulance with Jeff, Mom and Dad following behind as close as they could.

He was holding Jeff’s hand as lightly as he could while various people were trying to help him. Jeff was still conscious somehow, whispering to Liu that it would be alright, that everything was going to be fine; like Liu was the one who was just burned alive.

Liu didn’t realize he was crying until they reached the hospital and Jeff was rushed to the emergency room. He would be okay, right?

Right?


	3. Chapter 3

Liu woke up to a kink in his neck, an ache in his back, and blinding bright lights staring back at him.

He had been here for four days. Four days of hospital food and sleeping on the uncomfortable couches after he promised his parents (again, every time) that he would be okay here alone. Four days of constant stress and waiting to be able to see Jeff.

The hospital staff knew him by now. They treated him kindly and gave him information on how his brother was doing, though it was mainly out of pity. Pity for Liu; funny, isn’t it? Pity for him, the scrawny kid who had been here worrying over his brother for days. The pity should be for Jeff, but it’s the thought that counts, he supposes.

It wasn’t boring. There was a kid’s room with a TV, movies, video games, whatever. But he spends most of his time sitting in the same spot, thinking and thinking and thinking. He didn’t know what else to do. He missed Jeff’s company, missed having Jeff to comfort him like he usually would.

He would give anything for things to go back to normal. For Billy’s party to have gotten canceled like it did last year. Then Jeff would be okay, then Liu wouldn’t be here, then none of this would have happened.

Sitting up, he went to the large cafeteria and got a bowl of cereal with a box of orange juice. Most of the tables were empty, save for a few occupied by the patient's families. Mom and Dad would be here in a few hours. To check up on Jeff, how he’s doing. Make sure Liu is still okay staying here. Then they would stay for a bit, talk with doctors and themselves. Then they would leave.

One of the nurses told Liu that he would be able to see Jeff today, that he was in a much more stable condition. But he had to wait until his parents were gone. Liu asked why, and she replied that Jeff couldn’t be crowded too much.

Liu gave her a smile and thanked her profusely.

The hours passed, his parents came and went, Liu stayed. The same nurse came and collected him to see Jeff. She told him that Jeff was awake, that Jeff had been asking about him. It would’ve warmed Liu’s heart despite the situation they were in.

The nurse—Molly, as Liu read off her name tag—left when they reached the door and gave him vague instructions on how to get back to where they were.

The room was dark, with the blinds closed and the only source of light being a lamp on the bedside table.

“Who’s there?” Jeff's voice was slightly raspy, but comforting nonetheless.

Liu smiled softly. “It’s just me. God, I’ve been worried sick about you.” He pulled up a chair next to the bed. “How are you doing?”

Jeff looked…. horrible. He was covered in bandages, though his face being mostly bare. The burns on his skin were ugly, but they were healing. That’s the good thing.

“Liu?” His voice sounded relieved.

Jeff pushed the little buttons on a remote and the bed sat him up.

He patted the space next to him on the bed. “Come on. That chair looks uncomfortable.”

Liu complied, sitting on the space next to his brother.

“I’m good. The burns are healing well, at least that’s what I’m told. But it’s not pretty, and it won’t be even after it heals. Hell, I haven’t even seen it yet.” He sighed and continued. “But I did rat Randy out. Keith and Troy too. The police went and talked with the other kids who saw it, and they all agreed. So I guess those guys are all in juvie now or something.”

Liu tried to stifle a laugh. “Yeah? I wouldn’t really know.” He shrugged. “Haven’t left the hospital since. Those couches down there are really uncomfortable, you know that?”

Jeff’s eyes widen slightly. “What? You’ve been here… this whole time?” He shook his head. “You’re such an idiot.” He leaned forward and hugged Liu as tight as he could without hurting himself.

“Well, I couldn’t leave you here alone. Mom and Dad are always harassing me about if I’m still okay staying here.” He waved his hand in dismissal.

Jeff laughed at this and let Liu from his grip. “Well, it’s a good thing I’m going home today, because you smell.”

They talked for a while together, maybe for an hour or so. About nothing and everything and how much schoolwork both of them would have to make up.

Then, there was a knock at the door. Their parents walked in and hugged Jeff, lightly as to not hurt him but tight enough to convey the stress they had both been through.

His dad spoke first as they were both gathering what little things they owned that were still in the room. Liu kinda tuned out; something about leaving, though. They gave Jeff new clothes from home, he changed, and off they were with thanks to the doctors and nurses.

The first thing Jeff did when he got home was look into the bathroom mirror and then promptly lock himself in his room. Liu understood why, and so did their parents, so they left him be.

Liu took a shower and changed. It was only.. 4 pm. Liu sighs. He would probably have to go to school after the weekend was over, but he supposes it won’t be too bad.

Everyone’s gonna be asking questions about Jeff, but that’s inevitable.

What would he even say? What were the other kids gonna say? He had no clue.

He figured that he could try to sleep some more. No use doing anything else. Some more sleep would be nice, but then he would be up all night later. Not like he could do much either than toss and turn in his bed; he’d only been awake since 8 am.

He dropped down onto his mattress. He wondered how Jeff was doing, how he felt about his face, his body. Did it still hurt? Maybe, maybe not. He was still probably under painkillers.

Liu felt bad; Jeff had taken measures into his own hands at the party to ensure Liu’s safety and… this all happened. He felt at his neck, the small burn from days before was still there.

He sighed and lied down. What had they gotten into?


	4. 4

When he woke up, it was dark. He must’ve crashed for awhile; the alarm clock next to him reading 2:37am. Geez.

He sat up and swung his legs over the side of his bed. It was completely dark, save for the small stream of light coming through the crack in his curtains from the streetlights outside. He sat there, waiting for his eyes to adjust to the darkness before he got up.

He wasn’t sure what he was going to get. Maybe a glass of water? A snack? Actually.. He could check up on Jeff. Wake him up, if he was sleeping.

Liu knocked on his brother’s door, tried the handle. Still locked.

“Jeff? It’s me.” He let out a breath he didn’t know he’d been holding. “Could you let me in, please?” He didn’t receive an answer.

He wanted to be sympathetic. He knew Jeff was going through something hard right now; after all, he’d just been burned alive not even a week before. But he was worried. He was worried sick about Jeff, still. He was doing so fine at the hospital, laughing and joking with Liu. Then they get home and he locks himself in his room right after seeing his face. Did it affect him that much?

Liu thought Jeff looked fine. Not quite the same; the burns that were on his body were enough to say on that. But he didn’t look that bad.

He just wanted his brother to be alright. Is that really too much to ask?

There was no answer from Jeff’s side. Liu knocked again.

He sighed and gave up, getting a glass of water and going to bed.

  
  


Liu woke up the next morning. There were slivers of sunlight coming from his closed curtains so he guessed he’d been sleeping awhile. Rolling over, he checked his alarm clock.

11:16 am. Glorious.

He got up and stretched. A few cracks later and he was bounding down the stairs.

Everyone else was up. Well, besides Jeff. He was still locked in his room. 

His mom made waffles, two for everyone and extra syrup on Liu’s. She handed Jeff’s plate to Liu and asked him to leave it at his door.

He did, walking up the stairs more carefully this time.

Deja vu was strong as he was standing back where he was last night. 

“Jeff? Mom made waffles.”

There was shuffling. Then a click and the door creaking open.

“You can come in, if you want.”

And so, Liu did.

Jeff’s room was a mess; it always was. Clothes strung everywhere and empty wrappers and bags from food. Mom always got onto him for it not being clean, but he never really cleans it besides taking a hamper full of clothes out to appease her.

Though… it was somehow worse than the last time Liu saw it. More chaotic, in a way.

He set the plate down on Jeff’s dresser, looking at himself in the mirror for a split second before turning back to Jeff.

Liu had to bite his lip to suppress the gasp that would have came out.

Jeff looked worse than before. It didn’t seem he slept at all last night, purple-black bags ringing under his droopy eyes. The bandages on his arms were ripped with marks that seemed to be made from Jeff’s fingernails and his face was the same; barely scabbed-over wounds marred the burns and whatever normal-looking skin that was left over.

“Jeff..” His hand reached out and brushed his brother’s cheek, Jeff recoiling away.

“Just.” Jeff had his own hand over where Liu had just touched. “Don’t tell Mom. And don’t ask about it either. I’m fine.”

He wasn’t fine; Liu knew it and so did Jeff.

Liu’s stomach twisted in worry, it hurt and he wanted to help Jeff. But he knew that Jeff wouldn’t let him, as prideful he is.

Jeff looked like he was going fall apart at any moment, his eyes a turmoil of emotions he was suppressing.

Liu swallowed hard. “Are you sure? I could clean those for you, you know. I.. I won’t tell Mom.”

Jeff paused, looking at Liu suspiciously.

“Swear on it.”

“I swear.”

And now Liu had some old bandages from god knows when and some hydrogen peroxide. It was quick work and Jeff was rebandaged and fine in no time.

Jeff muttered something under his breath, his eyes flitting to Liu’s face.

He cocked his head. “What?”

His brother only sighed. “I said,” Pause. “I said that I love you. You’re the best brother I could ask for.”

Liu was shocked at the sudden affection from Jeff, but he smiled warmly and hugged him.

“Love you too, Jeff.” He pulled away. “What am I gonna tell Mom, though? You’ve been locked in your room for nearly a day and she’s gonna want an explanation.”

Jeff only shrugged. “I don’t know. I.. I don’t care. God, Liu.” He buried his face in his hands. “Have you seen me? I look like an overcooked hotdog. I never want to leave my room again.”

Liu reached over and took one of Jeff’s hands from his face, holding it tightly. “I’m sorry.”

Jeff looked up. “Sorry? Sorry for what?”

“For everything! This is my fault.” He gestured to Jeff. “Randy had me and.. and… I could’ve done something!”

It was Jeff’s turn to be shocked; for what reason, Liu didn’t know.

He shook his head. “I was the one who.. you know. I couldn’t let them get you. It’s my own fault, you dummy.”

And then Jeff smiled and it looked so natural on his face.

“Yeah? Well, you should eat your waffles. I’m going back downstairs before they notice I’m missing; you’re welcome to come with me?”

Jeff seemed to think it over for a bit, until he shrugged. “Nah. I’m fine. Visit me later, when you’re done. If you can.”

“Of course.” And with that, Liu left.


End file.
